Freya's Perfect Place
by 15Wolffan8
Summary: Freya's last moments from the Lady Of The Lake. Merlin helps his only love return to her perfect place that she had convinced herself she could never return to. Merlin/Freya.


Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin and Copyright was not intended.

Freya rapped her arms tightly around her legs, her red dress now ripped to rags and her hair knotted. She knew Merlin would come, he had promised, but she still doubted. Who would help and care for her anyway? Anybody who was like her would feel the same. She also knew when he did come, she'd feel guilty for doubting him and her self-loathing would intensify. She wiped the tears from her cheek and tried to imagine Merlin's face. Merlin, so kind and gentle. The only one who bothered to look at her twice and she knew she didn't deserve him. He would leave, probably run or attack her, when he found out what monster she was. She cursed the witch who cursed her, just like she did every night, and tried to imagine her life before this. She looked younger, maybe even beautiful if she was ever that, and she had a family. Her parents were kind people, hard-working and proud. She had two siblings: A younger brother and older sister. Her sister helped grow crops with her mother whilst her brother worked with the armoury with her father. She grew flowers: Roses, (ranging from orange, red and white) tulips and the occasional lily. They were gorgeous and her pride and joy, except for her family of course. In the winter, she would help making their little cottage safer from the assault of the lake. It was quite scary at time but she knew her father was an excellent builder and their house would never collapse. In summer, she would swim in the lake with her siblings and the other children of the village. Their laughs and playful screams still echo around her head even today. On some days, like now, it gives her strength whilst on others; they just remind her of her life before this. She sighed and let her eyes return to the opening of her tiny cave underneath Camelot, waiting for her sun: Merlin.

"Freya?" His voice bounced of the walls that increased the original volume. She smiled. She knew he would come. His face came into view and his joy of seeing her made her heart skip a beat. Nobody could beat Merlin's smile. "I brought food." He laid a piece of cloth in front of her and revealed cheese, ham and a bit of bread.

"Thank you, Merlin." She whispered as she picked up a piece of cheese and placed it in her mouth. She didn't realise just how hungry she was as she began to eat fast, any self-consciousness disappearing.

"I think we need to get you out of here soon," Merlin was digging a candle into the sand around Freya and enlightening them with magic. He turned to her; his eyes still a golden orange and big grin on his face. "We can go together."

"Oh, Merlin," she sighed as she looked at his face. "Its would be too dangerous. I'm too dangerous." Her voice barely audible as she picked at her chipped nails. Then, quite unexpectedly, Merlin's hands found hers. She looked up to see his sea, blue eyes right in front of her. He lifted their entwined hands and gently kissed her fingers. She sighed at the gentleness of the touch.

"Your not dangerous. You are special, unique and beautiful." Freya felt herself lean in, her eyes dazed by Merlin. She just couldn't keep her eyes of him. Realizing her intentions, Merlin leant in and placed his lips onto Freya's. Their eyes simultaneously closed as they passionately kissed, their minds closed and their hearts beagan beating rapidly fast. When Merlin pulled away, he smiled and Freya just had to smile back.

"Will you come with me?" Merlin's expression was full of eagerness and Freya smiled at his happiness.

"We could go were there are fields." His face brightened up.

"Mountains surrounding our cottage." Freya laughed and let her imagination take over. She imagined herself and Merlin, living together without any worries.

"A few sheep."

"And a lake." Freya smiled and stroked Merlin's cheek.

"And a lake." She agreed. He kissed her again, this time a bit more urgent than before. Freya knew that, that life she wanted so much would never happen. So, knowing this would probably be the last time she ever felt his lips on hers, she accepted him without the usual hesitation. Merlin noticing this stroked his tongue on her bottom lip and to his surprise she welcomed him in. The thought of tongue-on-tongue normally disgusted Merlin but Freya was different. He enjoyed exploring her mouth and by the feel of it, so did Freya. When they finally broke apart, Merlin grinned and pecked her cheek.

"I'll be back with food, horses and a disguise." He was about to jump up when Freya stopped him.

"Thank you Merlin." Her eyes were filled with gratitude and, dare he say it, love. This overwhelmed him so much he felt the urge to admit how much she meant to him:

"I love you." Freya smiled.

"I love you too." With this new buzz, Merlin practically skipped away, leaving Freya alone once more. She wiped the tears of despair and loss away as she whispered a quiet goodbye to her only love.

* * *

Merlin collected all the food he could find, mostly from the Prince's room, and found a red cloak that would be perfect for Freya. He looked around his room for what he thought would be the last time. He grabbed his book of magic that Gaius had given him and collected the clothes he would need. Before he could leave, however, Gaius returned.

"Are you going somewhere Merlin?" he asked as he placed a bag on the table. Merlin racked his bran for an excuse but was saved the trouble when Gaius didn't wait for an answer. "The Druid Girl we saw, do you know where she is?" His eyes bored into his own as he tried to keep the guilty look out of his eyes. "She's dangerous."

"She's not!" he exclaimed before realizing he had just admitted to helping her.

"She is a known monster. She's cursed, Merlin." He pointed to a book where a picture of a giant, black jaguar with bat-like wings stared up at him. And Merlin knew he was right.

"It doesn't matter." He said truthfully. He had fallen in love with Freya and he didn't care what she turned into. He knew the real Freya and he loved her.

"She kills innocent," Gaius walked towards the door. "I have to tell the King."

"No!" Merlin was hyperventilating at the thought of Freya being caught.

"I'm sorry Merlin but I have to." and with that, he walked out of the door to tell the king. In one fit of panic, Merlin ran outside to collect Freya. He didn't have time to get any more supplies. He only knew he had to get Freya out of Camelot.

As he ran into the cave, he shouted Freya's name only to be rewarded with silence and an empty spot were Freya used to sleep.

"Freya?" he swirled around, hoping she would be behind him. "Freya!" he yelled as the realization hit him: She was gone.

* * *

Freya hid behind a wall. She did not know where to go or where the exit was and she was beginning to panic. Her rags got caught on statues that decorated the castle and she had to pause often to untangle them. When the alarm bells went of, Freya was on the urge of tears. Not only did she not know where to go but Camelot's guards with be descending on her soon. She ran and ducked under a collection of market stalls only to nudge a cage full of chickens.

"There she is!" a guard yelled from her right. In a final act of desperation, Freya ran. Unfortunately, she ran into a dead end.

"No one escapes from me." The voice of her nightmare spoke from behind her as she slowly turned around. There were about a dozen Camelot knights, including Prince Arthur, and the man himself. He was carrying those chains he had attached on her wrists.

"Please let me go." She begged. She didn't know why but her eyes automatically pleaded with the Prince who seemed to listen. To her delight, the Prince seemed to lower his sword. Then, the moon appeared from behind the clouds. Freya screamed in pain as she transformed into the monster she hated. She roared and charged at the knights. Then, she felt a blinding pain in one of her front legs as a sword slashed at it. She flew into the air and tried to escape but her leg kept her down. She was surrounded. The knights circled her and jabbed as she desperately tried to get into the air. As she looked at the knights, she saw a figure in the background. Her cat eyes allowed her to see the person perfectly. Merlin was looking straight at her. She felt the familiar love she felt when she was human for this man. She heard a crack and then one of the statues fell right next to the knights, knocking them back. With a look of gratitude, she flew towards her safe haven. Then, the familiar voice echoed around the cave.

"Freya?" Merlin appeared with worry plastered on his face. Freya fell to her knees as she transformed back into human. She grabbed her side and arm where the blade had cut and she knew that she was dying.

"I'm a monster." She whispered as a chill engulfed her and made her shiver. Then, she felt Merlin's warm and protective arms wrap around her.

"Don't ever say that." He tried to use his magic on the wound but Freya stopped him.

"Its too late."

"I'm not leaving you here." And with that, he lifted her and walked out of the cave.

* * *

Merlin laid Freya on the wet grass and then looked towards the lake, the sun reflecting of it. The mountains in the background gave the place an enchanted view.

"You remembered." Freya whispered as she looked at the lake and the water lilies.

"Of course." Merlin couldn't control his tears as they fell from his eyes and onto Freya's clothes. "I wish I could save you." His voice caught as grief strangled him.

"You already saved me." She sighed as her eyes drooped. Even like this, Freya was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he was confident that he would never meet another like her. "I promise I'll make it up to you one day." Merlin leant down and kissed her frozen lips as he rocked her into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When Freya awoke, she was surrounded by flowers and judging by the smell, they were roses: Orange, red and white. She picked a white rose and stroked the petal and, with a smile, she knew she had grown it. She looked around and saw her lake and the mountains in the background. The village children were laughing and screaming as they splashed each other with the icy water whilst their parents watched, talking and laughing. Freya looked around and saw her parents smiling faces. She jumped up and leapt into her mothers awaiting arms.

"I love you." Her mother laughed kindly as her father wrapped his own arms around them both.

"We love you too."

"Hey Freya!" her sisters voice made Freya turn her head towards the lake. Her siblings were waving and running towards her, their clothes soaking wet suggesting they had just had a water fight. Freya hugged them both so tightly it should off choked them but they still laughed.

"I don't understand." Freya looked around in awe.

"You belong here." Her mother said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. And that's when she realized. This was her perfect place. She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the breeze on her face.

"I'll make it up to you, Merlin." She spoke into the wind as her flowers scent drifted into her nose. "I love you. Forever."

Note: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
